


March Words 17: Escape

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tropical Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Derek wants to relax. Stiles wants attention.





	March Words 17: Escape

**Author's Note:**

> For day 17 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "escape."

“This is like being stranded on a desert island, except with every modern convenience,” Stiles says.

“Mm-hmm,” Derek agrees, with minimal energy.

“This sand, it’s so _white_ , and that _breeze_ …” Stiles trails off.

Derek’s response is an even shorter, “Mmm.”

Stiles looks down at his husband stretched out blissfully inert beside him.

“Derek!” he warns. “There’s a sea monster! It’s coming this way!”

“Stiles,” is Derek’s only reaction.

Scooping out ice from his mai tai, Stiles plops it and his wet hand on Derek’s sexy abs.

Then he must run headlong into the remarkably blue ocean, Derek right behind him.


End file.
